Fire Emblem: Summoned Awakening
by Morgann Echo
Summary: One day, my friend and I end up in Fire Emblem: Awakening. We meet up with some familiar 'Shepherds' and embark on a rather large journey in which I am given the choice of bringing the world to either salvation or total destruction(Should I fail). I also have the choice of being able to rewrite what has already been written and undo what has already been done. *Full Summary inside*
1. Southtown Scammer

_**One day, my friend and I end up in Fire Emblem: Awakening. We meet up with some familiar 'Shepherds' and embark on a rather large journey in which I am given the choice of bringing the world to either salvation or total destruction(Should I fail). I also have the choice of being able to rewrite what has already been written and undo what has already been done, but can I do it or will I do it? Will my friend be able to pitch in? Who knows? As we strive to fulfill the journey(For the heck of it), we are given the chance to experience many things and soon discover that we(More like I) may be this world's only last hope. Romance/fantasy adventure.**_

* * *

"This Fire Emblem: Awakening Convention is the bomb!" My friend, Nomoko, exclaimed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as she dragged me off to meet the cosplayers.  
"Nomoko! The show's about to start!" I told her.  
"Oh, come on!" Nomoko begged. "It'll be really, really, really quick!"  
"Whatever." I muttered. "Hey, isn't that William?" I noticed the man cosplaying as Henry.  
"Hey! It is! Oh my gosh! He looks just like Henry!" Nomoko gasped. '_That's what Henry looks like?' _I wondered.

"Nomoko! You're killing my hand!" I complained as she squeezed my wrist really tightly. I then saw something that caught my eye. "Woah...That looks just like an Outrealm Gate." I remarked, staring at the blue gate hidden behind a building. "Hey, Nomoko, let's go this way." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over behind the building.  
"Holy...That's a pretty good imitation of an Outrealm Gate." Nomoko commented.  
"I know right? Looks almost real." We walked up to it and I stuck my hand through. "Holy...?!"  
"I wonder how they made it..." Nomoko wondered aloud.

"Erm..." I stuck my hand through again. "Interesting."  
"Hey, Nyx, we're gonna be-Hey!?" Nomoko abruptly exclaimed.  
"Ngh!" My friend and I were suddenly shoved from behind and sent stumbling into the gate. I felt a rush of wind and opened my eyes to see we were falling. "Nomoko!"  
"Nyx! What's happening?!" Nomoko frantically asks me.  
"I don't know! Hold onto my hand!" I extended my hand over to her and she grasped it.

We were tumbling through the air and heard many familiar voices shouting, crying, and talking. I was king of confused. Was this part of the convention? I had a feeling I was about to find out.  
"Yowch!" We finally hit the ground and just laid there. "Urg..." I rubbed my head and looked up to see we were outside of a familiar looking town that was burning. "Huh?"  
"Let go of me, you brute!" Nomoko's shouting caught my attention. I turned to see...a banit?!...There was a bandit grabbing Nomoko as if trying to take her hostage.

"You'd better let her go!" I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. "Gah!?" another bandit kicked my side, sending me rolling on the ground.  
"NYX!" Nomoko screamed when he ran after me with his sword raised.  
"Take this, jerk!" I kicked him, hard, in the chest, sending him staggering back. I jumped up and punched him then kicked his temple. He was immediately unconscious. "Gee whiz...Thanks, Grandmaster, for teaching me these skills." I whispered under my breath. _'Man, I know I'm trained to defend, protect, and kill, but never in my life did I think I would have to use these skills!' _

I turned to see a lot more bandits coming our way. Nomoko was far from us since I kind of took the fight out here, in order to keep her safe. She spotted four persons taking out the bandits one by one. A man on horseback with brown hair and brown eyes wearing bulky blue and white armor, a young girl with blonde ponytails and blue eyes wearing a sunny yellow dress, and another man with cobalt blue hair and blue eyes wearing blue armor with a white cape that flowed in the wind behind him. She waved at them.  
"Help!" she called.

The cobalt blue man spotted her and immediately tried making his way towards her. Nomoko nervously watched as I tried to protect myself and her from the incoming bandits.  
"Dang it!" I shouted when one sliced my arm with their axe and another struck my back. It stung!  
"Do you still wanna fight, girly? You know you can give up."  
"Never." I growled. "You'd only hurt me and my friend..." I fought them again, knocking a few unconscious.  
"Nyx! Hang in there! Help is on the way!" Nomoko called to me.

I saw three bandits about to cut down some children and sped towards them.  
"Yo! Leave those kids alone!" I shouted, charging into them. They all stumbled and fell but then stood up again.  
"What'cha gonna do about it, girly?" one taunted. I picked up a nearby killing edge, one that I could tell had been newly forged and bought. I don't even know how to fight with weapons!  
"Aw, look! The youngster wants to fight!" they all charged. I performed a roundhouse kick then a spinning heel kick. I had to keep these kids safe!

I saw one of the bandits had their axe at the ready and swung it down at the screaming children.  
"Close your eyes, kids!" I shouted, darting in front of them. "UNGH!" I felt the axe slice deeper into my back! "AAAAUN! Hurts! Hurts! Holy cow, you're going to pay!" I cracked my knuckles.  
"Oh oh..." Nomoko murmured. I tackled a myrmidon, knocking him out cold. I dealt with the axe wielder in a pretty brutal way, so I won't say how I killed him.

A myrmidon, I happened not to see, leapt into the air with their blade raised. "Shoot!" I tripped, thanks to a stupid corpse and watched as he came down on me.  
"HRAAAAAH!" the blue haired man jumped and took down the bandit in mid-air.  
"Whew!" I wiped the sweat off my forehead when he saved me. He turned around and extended his hand.  
"Need a hand?" He asked. I hesitantly took it. _'This guy looks exactly like Chrom from Awakening...and that looks like Lissa helping Nomoko!' _  
"Thanks." I said to him.  
"You're quite a fighter." he commented.  
"Heh, I'm not that good. Gee, thanks to you I'm still alive!"

"Nyx!" Nomoko

threw her arms around me. "Thank goodness you're okay! Thank-you for saving my friend!" she ecstatically thanked Chrom and Robin.  
"It was nothing." Chrom shook his head.  
"Milord, all of the bandits have been taken care of." Frederick informed Chrom.  
"Except for their leader." Lissa indicated to Garrick, who still had a female villager as a hostage.  
"We've got to finish him!" I started when Chrom grabbed my arm.  
"Wait! You can't face him alone." he told me. I gave him a blank stare.  
"Okay, then. Let's go together!"

"I'll lead." Chrom went ahead.  
"Right beside you!" I follow him, and soon, we're facing Garrick.  
"Here sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" he cackled.  
"Let's finish him!" I swung my sword around, still getting the feel of it and watched as Chrom struck Garrick then performed a critical.  
"You're finished!" he declared, jumping into the air and slamming down Falchion. Garrick didn't die. _'How's he still alive? Oh, curses! What if we're in Lunatic mode?! Please say we're not in Lunatic or Lunatic+!'  
_  
"Watch out!" Chrom shouted at me when Garrick suddenly changed course and came after me! _  
_"Idiot!" I shouted and raised my killing edge, only to have it knocked away!  
"Time to say goodbye!" and the axe came swinging down_. 'Protect!' __  
_


	2. Nomoko and I, Shepherds!

_Curses... _I felt weak and paralyzed as I collided into the cobblestone and slid a few feet. _I guess now I know I'm not dreaming...Oh look! Blood! Hey...It's my blood... _I saw a pair of blue boots running over to me. _Huh? Everything's upside down...Oh wait, I'm the one on the ground. That's why. _I forced myself to sit up, despite the pain. Chrom gently placed a hand on my back to help. I winced a little because of the axe wound.  
"Thanks the Gods, you're alive!" Chrom gave a sigh of relief. _Dude, you barely even know me...Actually, you don't know me at all. _I noticed Garrick struggling to stand up.

"What's up with him?" I asked Chrom.  
"Well...When he hit you...The impact sent you both flying. It seemed as though you were protected by some type of barrier." Chrom tried to explain. _Really_, _now? My little thought actually worked its magic? _I growled at Garrick and accepted Chrom's help to stand up.

"Chrom, you may want to step back." I warned him. _This could get bloody. _I smiled in a sinister way then my eyes widened when I realized my mistake. _Shoot! I slipped! _Chrom didn't seem to notice my mistake, much to my relief, and did as I said.

_Here's to hoping I can use magic. Where the heck is Robin? _I realized Robin was no where to be found. Had they found him? I stepped and twirled twice, exclaiming, "A tout a l'heure!" or 'See you later' in French and flung my hand in his direction. I was amazed as I watched a special kind of Wind Magic, that was blue and silver, strike him. It made a lovely bird whistling sound too! I searched myself for any sign of a tome, which I found in my hand. _Why hello there, tome! I had no idea I even had you! I have a feeling you and I are going to be best friends... _

__I glanced up to see Garrick still standing. _You have got to be freakin' kidding me! _I yelled in my mind. _All righty then...I guess we'll have to deal with you the bloody way, huh? _I twirled my sword and charged at him. _Can I perform a critical? Am I even that skilled? I guess we'll see, won't we? _Just before I struck him, I let out a shout. "I am _through _with you!" and went even faster, swinging my sword, which went right through him!

_So much blood! _I continued to run in order to not get hit by blood. I was fascinated with my performance. _Boo-yah! Taken down by The Nyx! But man, I feel weak... _And just when I thought it was over, a stupid myrmidon came flying down on me! "Wha...?!" I tried to leap out of the way, barely making it. The myrmidon's sword struck the ground, causing pebbles and

other small items to go soaring through the air. Chrom dealt with him. I watched with interest as Chrom skillfully wielded Falchion. _Falchion looks way cooler than in the game... _I remarked to myself, taking a step forward. "Look out!" I lunged forward and shoved Chrom out of the way. *BAM* "Ungh!?" I fell forward then crumpled to the ground after taking a second hit by who knows what.  
"NYX!" Nomoko yelled. Chrom turned.

"Oh Gods, no!" He sprinted off, trying to reach me in time. I could see the shadow over me raising its axe and swinging it down. _Oh shoot! _But before it hit, Falchion went skidding through the air and intervened with the axe, earning a growl from the owner. I wasn't able to see what happened next since my struggle to remain conscious failed. The last thing I heard was the thundering of hooves and Lissa calling my name.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something." a familiar voice echoed in my mind. _Nomoko, are you seriously playing Fire Emblem while I'm trying to sleep!? _  
"What do you propose we do?" Chrom's voice came right on cue. _Wait...There's something wrong here...  
_"I...I dunno!" Lissa responded, a little worried. "I did my best to heal her, but I don't think it was enough!" _Hold a moment! That line wasn't in the game! That, I know for a fact!_

"Nyx, wake UP, you-" I didn't allow Nomoko to finish, for I knew what she was probably going to say. I instantly sat up.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence, kid!" I snapped at her. Then groaned when I felt my head throbbing even worse.  
"I see you're awake now." Chrom decided to speak up. _Ya think? _  
"Hey there!" Lissa giggled.

_Um...I'm so confused now. Chrom and Lissa...Frederick nearby...OH! That's right! We're 'trapped' in Fire Emblem: Awakening, aren't we?  
_"Can you stand? Here, take my hand." Chrom extended his hand to me. I accepted it. "You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just dandy, thanks." I thanked him. "I'm guessing it was you who healed me?" I faced Lissa, who nodded. "You did a fine job. I feel great!" _Even though I feel awful..._

She beamed. _Ah, the lie was worth it. _  
"Yep! Except, it's you we should be thanking." Lissa said.  
"Me? Nah, I didn't do much." I shook my head.

"You saved the villagers, village kids, and my brother! I wouldn't say that's not doing much!" Lissa told me.  
"If you say so." I shrugged and looked at the sky. _How'd we end up here? _"Welp...I guess we should take our leave." Nomoko slowly agreed with a slight nod.  
"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.  
"I dunno...Somewhere." I shrugged.  
"You don't live here?"  
"Nope."  
"Where do you come from?"

"Erm...No where around here, I think?" I replied.  
"You think?" Lissa repeated.  
"Eh-heh...I don't know where we are, so how can I be sure?" I lied.  
"Ylisse." Chrom randomly came up beside me.  
"Gy-wha?" I turned to him.

"You are in Southtown, Ylisse." Chrom repeated himself.  
"Ylisse...?" I acted confused. Nomoko did the same.  
"The name sounds...familiar...But..." Nomoko pretended to think deeply. _So, I guess we're playing the amnesiacs in Robin's place? Probably not a good idea. What if we meet Robin later? _

"Well...I don't think we're from Ylisse." I decided to speak up.  
"Plegia?" Frederick narrowed his eyes. _Oh...Hello there, Frederick the Wary. I'm going to give you so much trouble it's not even going to be funny! Ha ha, oh yes...I'm going to drive you insane! Well, that's if we're asked to join the Shepherds. _  
"No..."

"Valm?" Lissa asked.  
"Who's Va-oh! Nope, not from there either." I guess Nomoko and I are settling with Regna Ferox? Or the Outrealms...  
"Regna Ferox?"  
"That would seem likely, by the way she..." Frederick indicated to me. "...battles and their personality." Frederick nodded. _Regna Ferox it is. I don't want you on my back. _

"I guess you could say we're from Ferox." _Oh, that came out wrong! Nyx, you idiot!_

"You guess?" Chrom looked at me. I chuckled, feeling a bit nervous. Nomoko piped up to save me.  
"We're technically not from any of these kingdoms." she began and we finished together. "Border babies."  
"Oh!" Lissa and the others then understood.

"But, we spent most of our time in Ferox, so...Yeah, it would make since to call it home." I nodded, with Nomoko agreeing. "Welp, glad to be of service." We were about to leave when Chrom spoke up.  
"Wait, would you..." He began. We stopped and slightly turned to face him.  
"Hm?" we chimed. _Is he going to ask us to join? Should we? Aw, heck, why not? Holy cow! What if that is what he's going to ask?!_

"Would you like to join us?" Chrom started his question over. I did my best to resist smiling. It was hard! I mean, one of my favorite characters asking for us to join the Shepherds! I nodded and grinned. Nomoko was speechless.  
"We'd be honored to." I spoke for the both of us.  
"Great!" Lissa cheered and jumped happily. _As long as she doesn't prank me. _


	3. Something's Very Wrong

_Dang..._I groaned mentally. _My feet hurt... _We had been walking for hours straight now! I was not used to this. Lissa stopped, causing the rest of us to stop. "See, I told you. It's getting dark already." She groaned. "Eeeek! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs," her arms waved around wildly, swatting at the flying insects. "...That crawl all over you and bite you and-Ack!?" She covered her mouth in disgust. Nomoko and I tried not to laugh. I shook my head.  
"Aw, come on, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom chuckled.  
"YEEEEEEEEEUUUCK! I think I swallowed it..." She spat. "I think I've had quite enough character building for one day and I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks!" She declared, plopping down onto the ground.

So I'm guessing this is where we're setting up camp?  
"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Nomoko said. I glanced over at her. Of course, leave it to Nomoko to think about food. _Hmmm...But so am I. But am I looking forward to eating bear for the first time?  
_"You guys go ahead. I'll clear the campsite." I offered.  
"Hmmm..." Frederick eyed me. _Don't tell me he's a bit wary of me. _Then I realized something just as he left.  
"Baka!" I shouted at myself, earning a strange look from Lissa.  
"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just peachy. I just...kind of jammed my finger." I lied, shaking my hand. _'Border babies.'_ That could mean we were either Feroxi or Plegian! _How could we be so daft?! Oh well...Not that Frederick scares me. He's so freaking annoying!  
_I was about to pick up a stick when it moved.  
"Eh?" _Did my eyes deceive me? _The stick moved, no, slithered away again. "Oh curses." I slowly approached it. "Please don't be poisonous." AWWWW! The snake's so cute! It began to slither towards Lissa. _If I say anything, she'll scream...but then again, if she sees it, she'll freak either way. _I sneaked up behind it and pinned the head down. It wriggled and lashed about.

_You're a pretty cute sna-YOWCH! _I felt something bite down on my hand and squeaked, trying not to howl in pain. _It bit me! Holy COOOOW, it hurts! Oh goodness, it has a diamond head! _I whipped out my sword, gaining Lissa's attention. _You know what? You are no longer cute! _And with that, I chopped the head off. "Oh GODS, that hurt!" I fell back, clutching my hand. Lissa ran over to see what happened. "Lissa, stay calm and don't..." She screamed. "It's dead! And I'm about to be too!" I exclaimed, squeezing my hand.  
"Oh deat Gods! Please don't die on me!" Lissa shakily brought out her healing staff.

"Grrrr! Gosh dangit!" _DAAAAD! Oh, I wish you were here right now! _I bit my bottom lip. "Lissa, tie that cloth around my hand as tight as you can. Don't heal! Poison has to come out!" Lissa did as I said. There was a lot of blood for a snake bit. Then again, I did have to yank it out. _Bloody, bloody, bloody snake bitey! Hehehe...Okay, now's not the time to sing.  
_  
"Will you be alright?" Lissa nervously asked. I studied the snake.  
"Copperhead...Better than a python, I guess. Lissa, in my bag, there's a bottle of Elixir." She hurriedly grabbed it. I made myself stay calm. Normally, I would be going on a rampage about how the cute -Wait, I said it wasn't cute anymore, didn't I?- had bit me.

It would cause my dad to double over laughing. Lissa poured the liquid onto the bite. "Now you can heal it." I say as I feel the pain subside.  
"How do you feel?" _Light headed. Dizzy. Nauseous. _Lissa had me rest my head against her shoulder when I didn't answer.  
"I'll be fine..." I told her when she grasped my good hand.

"Lissa?!" I heard Chrom and Nomoko at the same time Frederick cried, "Milady!?" and they all came flying back from wherever they had gone.  
"What happened?!" Chrom asked, looking at both of us. I weakly smile, swinging the body of the dead snake back and forth for fun.  
"Nyx was bit by a snake." Lissa answered, watching me play around with the dead snake.

"You were bit by a copperhead?!" Nomoko squeaked.  
"Don't worry. Lissa took care of the bite." I told her. I sighed. "It was such a cute and adorable snake." then my expression darkened. "And then it decided to bite me-"  
"Here we go again." Nomoko shook her head as I rambled on in Japanese.  
"Will you be alright?" Chrom asked me when I took a breath.  
"Yip." I nodded. "It's just a snake bite. Not gonna kill me or anythin'." I looked at the wound. It was all healed. "It _was _just a snake bite." I corrected myself. "I probably should have killed it when I first saw it." I muttered aloud.

"Why didn't you?" Frederick asked.  
"Cause..."  
"Because...?"  
"I thought it was a stick." Chrom chuckled.  
"A stick that moved?" he shook his head, grinning.  
"Hey! I thought it was a stick _before _it moved! It was adorable too...until it bit me."  
"Adorable? A snake?" Chrom was probably thinking I was weird.  
"Yup." I nodded.

* * *

The bear meat scene came not too long afterwards. Even though I had only seen it once, I had it all memorized. Nomoko and I stifled our laughter when Fweddy bear said he had 'already eaten' and Nomoko became Robin in this scene, chomping down on the meat. The bear meat actually wasn't that bad. It could have been better...or worse.  
"Since when does meat smell like old boots! Wait, I take that back! Boots smell better!" Lissa exclaimed. I smiled and laughed at her. Nomoko choked on some of her bear meat when she tried not to laugh, causing for the rest of us to laugh. Well, Frederick only grinned.

I perked up. _Wasn't something supposed to happen tonight? _I couldn't seem to remember what exactly would happen next but decided to get some shut eye for whatever it was. We all settled down after Chrom volunteered to take first watch, and everyone soon fell asleep.

* * *

I stirred to find Lissa sleeping not too far away from me and Nomoko right beside me, lying on her stomach, head buried in her arms with her long coat covering her up like a blanket. Frederick had his fingers laced together under his head as a make-shift pillow and Lissa was just lying on her side while Chrom was sitting up, staring into the flames. I quietly sat up. Chrom noticed.  
"You should rest." he told me.  
"The ground's uncomfortable." I found that the snake head and body were gone. _They took away my toys! Aw...I'm gonna miss you snakey! Wait, you bit me. Nevermind! Good riddance! I can't believe you even bit me! I mean, serious-Alright, this is not the time, Nyx. _"Man, I'm never complaining about sleeping on the ground again." I added, stretching, popping my back while I was at it.

I looked around.  
"We have a long journey ahead of us. Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Chrom asked me.  
"...Y..ah..." I slowly answered, thinking. _I know something happens tonight...Just...what is it? _I couldn't remember and it was driving me mad! I only played to Chapter 6, so I didn't really get to know the game that much. Nomoko played until Chapter 9...Maybe she would remember?  
"It's pretty quiet." Chrom broke into my thoughts. Then it snapped. _That's right! The cutscene! _  
"Something's wrong." I murmured. Chrom then got up, waking Lissa while doing so.

"*Yawn* What's wrong, big brother?" she tiredly asked.  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you." Chrom apologized. "But something's amiss. I'm going to have a look around."  
"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming with you!" Lissa said.  
"Ha ha, alright, Lissa." Chrom grinned.  
"Nyx! You're awake too? You gonna come?" the Princess asked me.  
"If you want me to."  
"Mhm! Come on!" Lissa grabbed my hand.

"Lissa, I think we should..." I interrupted Chrom.  
"It's fine, Chrom. I'm wide awake, anyways."  
"If you say so." Chrom says and we head off.  
"It's so quiet. Where'd all the birds go?" Lissa wondered.  
"Something's definitely wrong here." Chrom agreed with his sister. The ground abruptly began to violently tremble.  
"Woah!" I exclaimed.  
"GYAAAAH! Chrom!?" Lissa screeched, clutching her brother, who grabbed my shoulder at the same time I grabbed his arm for support.

"What manner of madness...?! Lissa, Nyx, stay close!" He told us. _We're already too close for comfort if you hadn't noticed, Chrom! _I shouted in my mind. He and I noticed the trees (Literally) jumping out of the ground as though something large were coming towards us.  
"Lissa, Nyx, run!"  
"Huh?" Lissa raised her head to look at her brother.  
"I mean it! Go!" Chrom shoved her back and forced me to follow.

"Chrom, come on!" I shouted at him, watching as the ground raised itself and a wall of lava appeared. Chrom instantly took off after us. _Woah! This is a bit more frightening than I thought! _I dodged a falling fireball.  
"Hey! This way!" Chrom indicated for us to follow him. _Dang, Chrom! You_'re _fast! Well, we are running for our li-WOIIIIVVEES! _(Sorry, dodging a falling fireball)

I grabbed Lissa and leapt down after him just as lava struck the ground where we had just been.  
"Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa got up from taking a deep breath and pointed at the sky. I watched with awe as a colorful portal, in the shape of an eye, formed, as expected. What I didn't expect was for four Risen to come out and two other portals to appear!

_You have got to be KIDDING!? _


End file.
